tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
On A Roll
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Immunity Challenge: Get A Grip The castaways must hang onto a pole as long as they can. The last person left hanging without touching the ground wins. Winner: Franklin Tylers Story Night 21 The ten remaining castaways come back after two intense tribals to see a large crate. Franklin takes the key and unlocks the box, which contains food. Despite wanting to know why Jessica flipped, Jillian decides to not ask her until the morning. While they eat, Guylan asks what the tribe name should be. Nick suggests the name ‘Omniglot’, which he claims means ‘Welcome’ in Polynesian. Everyone agrees. In reality, it’s from a language website Nick used before coming on Survivor. Knowing that Guylan would be wary of Mick after using the idol, Mick looks around the picnic for an idol clues, which he finds under the basket of bread. He takes it and slips it into Guylan’s pocket, giving him a wink. Day 22 In the morning, Jillian questions why Jessica voted Elliot. Jessica explains that Franklin forced her to, threatening her with a rock draw because he wanted to keep his idol for the merge. Jillian becomes annoyed. Meanwhile, Jamie goes to the well with Bailey. Jamie explains her whole situation at Niua and how she was treated. Jamie them says she is willing to flip to their side to get rid of Jillian. Bailey gives the information to Barbie and Guylan. Guylan is also suspicious of Jamie’s intent. At camp, Mick comments about how peaceful camp life is without Evan. Laura asks how he was treated by his tribemates. Mick tells her while Guylan, Barbie, Bailey and Nick treated him with respect, Evan, Will, Sarah and Taylor were rude to him and constantly targeted him. Laura says that she’s glad he made it farther than them. Laura and Franklin talk at the well about what they should do. They think they should stick Niua strong because Ha’apai had a lot of strong members and that they would go to the Final Three with Jamie. Mick then meets up with Guylan to search for the new idol. The clue reads that the idol is buried around a place they’ve been at numerous times. Guylan then suggests that the idol is either at tree mail or the well. Mick searches the well while Guylan searches the treemail. While Mick is unsuccessful, Guylan finds the idol and sticks it in his bag, having no intention of sharing it with Mick. Guylan meets up with Mick and tells him he found a bunch of holes around tree mail and that someone from Niua might have it. Mick believes Guylan. Guylan then shows Bailey and Barbie the idol and the three promise to keep it between them. Day 23 Franklin checks the chest to see if they have any food from the merge feast left. He notices that Jamie is up and goes to talk to her. Franklin says that they will have to stick with Jessica and Jillian until they don’t need them. Jamie is hesitant about the plan, which worries Franklin. Meanwhile, Jessica and Jillian discuss their possible voting options. While Jillian wants to get rid of Jamie, Jessica reminds her that if they side with Ha’apai, they will hold majority and get rid of them next. Jillian agrees and says that she will be civil with Jamie. However, when she tries to talk to Jamie, Jamie gives her the cold shoulder. Nick watches the dysfunction of Niua with great please and tells Guylan everything he sees. With rain clouds moving in, Laura suggests they try and keep the fire going. She then comes up with a plan to cut a piece of the picnic blanket from the merge feast and use sticks to make a mini-tarp to keep the rain off the fire. After doing so, it begins to rain but Laura’s plan works and the rain stays off the fire. Barbie and Guylan then have a private chat. Barbie thinks that Laura is a social threat and should be taken out. Guylan thinks that if Jamie is really flipping, she wouldn’t want to take out Laura. Barbie doesn’t trust Jamie and Guylan is wary of her. The two then agree to talk about voting plans after the immunity challenge. Day 24 The ten castaways then meet with Jeff for the next immunity challenge. Jillian and Nick give back the necklaces and Jeff says only one person will win immunity. After explaining the challenge, the Omniglot tribe gets on their respective pole. After about ten minutes, Mick comes down from his pole. Another fifteen minutes go by before Barbie slips and lands on her back. Jeff asks if she’s alright, to which she responds she is. Bailey lowers herself a little bit but holds on strong. The challenge goes on for another hour. Jamie keeps her eye on Jillian, who is digging deep. Jamie loses focus for a second and slides down her pole, eliminating herself. This causes Jessica to snicker. Another half hour goes by before Guylan gives up, citing elbow pains. Nick comes down as well, leaving Bailey as the only Ha’apai member left. Jeff notes that Franklin hasn’t budged since the start of the challenge. Jessica loses focus herself and falls off the pole, leaving Laura, Franklin, Bailey and Jillian. Laura climbs down the pole, saying her legs will give out. Bailey tries to readjust herself but slides off the pole. Jamie begins to worry that Jillian will win immunity. Another hour passes before Franklin strikes a deal. They will have a rock, paper, scissor match to see who will win. Franklin wins the match and Jillian sides off the pole, winning Franklin immunity. Jamie smiles at her foes defeat. At camp, Jamie goes to Guylan and tells him she will vote Jillian off. Guylan asks about the Niua idol and she tells him Franklin has it. Guylan suggests Jessica because Jillian is an obvious target and Franklin may use the idol on her. Jamie agrees. Later, Guylan talks with Bailey, Mick, Nick and Barbie and tells them everything Jamie said. Bailey suggests voting Jamie to see if she’s telling the truth. If she is, she will go and they will hold majority, if she isn’t, it will flush out the idol. Nick is scared of a tie vote and drawing rocks but Mick comments it’s a calculated risk. Meanwhile, Franklin gathers the Niua members and says that the biggest threat from the old Ha’apai tribe is Guylan since he is social and physical. Jessica suggests Nick because he is the least likely to have an idol. Franklin agrees with Jessica and changes the votes to Nick. Jillian is still worried about Jamie. Jillian has a private talk with Franklin and asks to use the idol on her, since she is the most obvious target. Franklin s hesitant about the idea. Minutes before tribal, Laura tells Jamie to vote Nick and that sticking with the Niua’s is her best bet to win the game. At Tribal Council, Franklin comments that it’s good to have immunity when the tribe is split 5-5 and comments how it is still a tribe game. When asked about rocks, Jessica says everyone is willing to go to rocks. Jamie then says that the way she was treated on Niua weighed heavily in her decision making. Guylan says that watching the Niua tribe interact was interesting because of how they treated each other. Laura says that it was a bad move to show Ha’apai any form of weakness in their tribe. Mick says that it was only Evan that made him consider flipping but with him gone, he’s staying loyal to Ha’apai. The ten are then called up to vote. Jeff asks if anyone wants to use the hidden immunity idol. Franklin stands up and gives his idol to Jillian, who gives it to Jeff, making her immune. Guylan stays still, keeping his idol. All of the former Ha’apai members and Jamie all smirk. Jeff then pulls out four Nick votes, wiping his smirk away and making him sweat. Jeff then pulls a Jessica vote, causing her to put her head in her hands. When Jamie thinks Jessica is going, she is shocked to see a Jamie vote. She looks at Barbie, who keeps her sights on Jeff. Jamie then sees four more Jamie votes, blindsiding her and making her the first member of the jury. The other Niua members look in shock as the Ha’apai members gain majority. Still shocked, Jamie has her torch snuffed by Jeff and leaves Tribal. Jeff comments that, while Ha’apai has majority, anything can happen. The Final 9 then leave Tribal. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *To try and prolong their stay in the game, two Niua members make a deal with Ha'apai. Will it work? *Jillian begins to annoy Barbie and Bailey. Will this be enough to send her home? *Barbie begins to be wary of Guylan. Will this be the end of their partnership? Author's Notes